Looking for Love part 1: Discovery
by Dilectus Noctis
Summary: After a sleepover at Twilight's house with all of her friends, Rarity discovers that love is the most unexpected thing that can happen to anypony, as she understands that a cyan pegasus means more to her than she ever thought with a little help of course...
1. Chapter 1

**Looking for Love (part1): Discovery**

**By LuMe / LucMein**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic franchise, Hasbro does.  
**

**Chapter 1**

The door slammed open, and with a wail of sorrow the white mare flung herself onto her red sofa. Bawling like a newborn, she failed to notice her cat enter the room.

As the cat approached, she got swept up by Rarity and proceeded to get soaked with the mare's tears.

"Oh Opal, what is wrong with me?" cried Rarity "I am . in all of Equestria." Rarity blinked some of the tears from her eyes and came closer to her pet "Oh dear Opal am I an ugly pony?"

Opalescence faced Rarity with a look of disbelief and pity while she tried to wiggle out of the wet clutch of her owner.

"But there must be something that wrong with me! Why is it that every stallion that is interested in me turns out to be stubborn and selfish mule?" Rarity looked to the side with the corner of her eye and left out a deep sigh "Or as this last one that even don't like mares at all…"

Opal had already slipped out of Rarity's grasp and now tried to dry herself off on one of the rolls of cloth on the ground, no longer paying attention to her owner's complaints.

"Thank you very much Opal." the unicorn said sarcastically.

Rarity went upstairs to her bedroom and lay herself down in the bed. Sobbing into her pillow, she cried until sleep finally took her from that cruel day.

The sun's first rays of light illuminated the fashionista's bedroom, bathing it in a warm golden light.

"ungh… sun go out… ow it's already morning?" Rarity mumbled groggily.

She sat up in her bed, with a vaguely sad expression in her face as she stared into nothing. She hadn't had a good night of sleep in the previous night and her mane was in the sort of mess that more resembles a bird's nest than a hairstyle, but for once she didn't care at all.

As the unicorn's mind returned to her thoughts the previous night, she began feel her sadness setting in again. She couldn't understand why she had never found a stallion that really cared about her, instead of just her appearance. 'Maybe that's the reason…' she thought 'I am just beautiful and those stallions are too idiotic to see that i actually have a personality too'.

Rarity shook her head several times "No Rarity, don't lose your head because of stallions again. Let's think through this rationally. Maybe you are searching in the wrong places…".

She put her hooves to her face "Who am I fooling? I'll never find a stallion that REALLY loves me… maybe it's not a stallion that I should be looking for... Oh look at yourself Rarity, now you are even considering being a filly-fooler…"

Before she could follow that train of through any further, it got derailed by a knock at the door downstairs.

"Who could it be at such an awful hour? Urgh, right now I don't feel like talking to anypony. Maybe whoever it is will leave if I don't answer…"

But her hopes of solitude proved to be wrong as another series of insistent knocks could be heard from the door. She opened her bedroom window and yelled to whoever was down there: "I am coming I am coming, just give me a minute"

The white mare slowly made her way to the door at pace that would have made Granny Smith seem like a track star.

Once she arrived at the door she adjusted her mane just it didn't look too hideous to whomever was at her door. Rarity opened it to find a lavender unicorn with a super happy grin in her face.

"Good morning Rarity!" Twilight Sparkle almost sang.

"Uh, good morning dear Twilight…I'm sorry but what exactly brings you this early in the morning?" Rarity said trying not to be too annoyed at her friend.

"Sorry for that heh… but tonight's the night all of us scheduled a sleepover at my house two months ago." Twilight then proceeded to pull out her everpresent monthly planner and pointed out the date which was circled in two different color inks and highlighted with a smiley face. "I had so much fun last time with just you and Applejack, so I can't image the kinds of fun we will have tonight with everypony!" Twilight almost squee'd in delight.

"Oh my, I completely forgot about the sleepover. I'm sorry, it's just that I had a rough night yesterday and I'm not in the best of my moods right now…" Rarity said with a slight frown.

Suddenly noticing that Rarity was emotionally distressed (never Twilight's forte), Twilight immediately tried to talk to Rarity about it "What's bothering you? Is there anything I can do?"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing that I can't solve out by myself. I seem to have had enough practice at it." The white unicorn said avoiding her friend's eyes. "I know we arranged this a while ago, but i just got a big order in. Hoity Toity wants 42 dresses ready for his next show in two weeks. Depending on how far i get today, I will let you know if I'm going".

"Ok, please let me know if you can come" said a slightly disappointed lavender mare "I'm going home to clean up everything ready for tonight. So when you decide about going, please swing by to let me know okay?"

"I will Twilight"

"I'll be waiting then… bye!" Twilight said shaking a hoof in goodbye.

"Goodbye…"

Rarity closed the door and sighed.

"Well… let's get to work Rarity… Sweetie Belle is traveling in this week so use the time that you have"

She went upstairs to the bathroom and took a hot bath. Once she was cleaned up and styled, she went to the kitchen, drank a cup of tea and read the newspaper. Once she had finished her morning routine, she washed the dishes and headed over to her workroom.

Taking her materials out of storage, Rarity focusing on her order to try to distract her mind from her worries. It worked for a short time but the subject returned several times.

"I think that I should really attend to that sleepover tonight. Maybe it will help me forget all this mess…"

Once she made the decision, she put down the dress she was working on, and locked up the Boutique. Just getting out into the sun seemed to help lift her spirits as she walked to the Ponyville library.

When she arrived, she noticed that the door was open. She entered and was greeted by seeing her friend weaving between piles and piles of books. The lavender unicorn was apparently suctin all of the shelves and then reorganizing the books back onto them.

After a couple minutes, Twilight noticed her friend's presence and greeted her happily: "Hello Rarity!"

"Hello Twilight… looks like you're getting everything cleaned up, should I come back later?"

"No, don't worry, I am just using the sleepover tonight as an excuse to get everything reshelved and organized into the new royal organization system..." Twilight then proceeded to ramble on for a bit on the benefits of the new double decimal book organization system.

Now knowing more about organizing books than she ever cared for, Rarity gently cut her off "Well, I actually came here to let you know that I will be able to attend the sleepover tonight" Rarity said with a smile.

Twilight seemed to suddenly get excited all over again "That's great! I have a surprise for all of us tonight. I had brought a special item shipped here from Canterlot last month but I haven't yet had the opportunity to share it with you all" Twilight said with a sly smile.

"I can't wait to see what it is" Rarity said. The fact that it was from Canterlot piqued her interest. "I'll leave you to your work then, I will go work on my order some more, and then I will swing by later for the sleepover"

"Okay, sounds good. Everyone else is coming at around six tonight. Does that work for you?"

"Sure. I'll be here at six o'clock" Rarity turned to the door and waved a hoof in farewell "Bye Twilight"

"Bye bye! Oh and don't worry about bringing anything okay? I have everything that we'll need tonight" Twilight said while getting back to her work.

"Okay then. See you tonight"

"See you"

The white unicorn left the Library and headed back home. As the day went on, Rarity kept wondering what kind of surprise Twilight had for her and their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discovery **

**Chapter 02**

Five o'clock, the sky was slowly starting to have a hint of orange in its cyan color. The white mare already had finished half of her order and left food and water to Opal enough to the next day.

She nuzzled her cat and said: "Be a good girl and don't make a mess in here tonight, okay Opal?"

The cat rolled its eyes and sighed.

She locked her Boutique and admired the sunset on the way to the library.

Once she arrived, she knocked several times at the door and waited; a slight feel of anxiety built up in her core.

Rarity heard a trotting sound coming closer and the door opened.

"Hi Rarity… decided to come a little early?" Twilight said with a grin.

"Yes, I was eager to know what kind of surprised you had to us tonight."

"Well you will have to wait for the rest of the girls to arrive and then I'll bring it out! Come on in." Twilight stepped out of the doorway allowing Rarity to enter and closed the door.

The living room was pristine, with six cushions in the middle of the room arranged around a small table covered with a simple white tablecloth. There were six beautifully ornamented wine glasses lined up at the top of the table. They were worked with gold leaf forming two rings crossing the center and top-border.

Impressed with the beauty of the glasses, and rather confused about where Twilight could have acquired a set of such table settings,

Rarity asked to her friend: "Did you bring these from Canterlot? They are absolutely beautiful! The crystal is worked so intricately, and the gold adds flair to the glass; I MUST know where you got your table settings."

Twilight gave a chuckle and answered: "Oh yes… They were a graduation gift to me from Celestia before I moved to Ponyville. Though this is the first time I have brought them out."

"So suppose that it's safe to assume that your surprise is wine?"

"Correct! Just don't tell the others until I bring out the bottles"

"Bottles?" Rarity's expression turned a bit more inquisitive.

"Haha yeah I got six bottles in fact."

"Wow, since when do you like alcoholic beverages?" Rarity asked with a teasing look.

"Well just because I study a lot it doesn't mean that I can't appreciate some wine with my friends." Twilight blushing slightly.

"Of course, I was just teasing you darling. May I see one of those bottles?"

"Now you're asking too much, you can wait until everyone else arrives." Twilight said with a smile.

Rarity giggled and spoke "Yeah sorry, I am just curious"

"Don't worry, when everypony's here I'll bring them…" a loud series of knocks reverberated through the room "and talking about everypony, I guess they had arrived."

Twilight came to the door and opened it, all the other four were there and one by one they entered and greeted Twilight and Rarity.

"Now I want everypony to sit at the table while I go to the basement get our surprise" Twilight said with a smile and a wink.

"Okay" all of them said in unison.

The lavender mare trotted down to the basement and after a few minutes she came back with two bottles floating with her magic.

Suddenly, Fluttershy yelled from the group of friends: "OH DEAR CELESTIA! Are these the special reserve from the Royal Wine Company of Canterlot!?"

Twilight stopped trotting and asked with a slightly confused expression: "Uh yeah, they are actually…"

The yellow mare jumped from the cushion and took one of the bottles in mid-air and started admiring it.

"Oh I can't believe! This is the best wine of all Equestria! Ooh, you brought both a Cabernet Sauvignon and a Merlot! And…" Fluttershy's voice trailed off as she noticed that all of her friends were staring at her in silence.

The mare gave out an 'eep' as Twilight took the bottle again with her telekinesis and placed them in the table, she blushed hardly and said: "I mean… uh this wine is really good." as she flew back to her place.

They stayed in an awkward silence for a little moment until Rainbow decided to break it.

"Uh… so… that's you're surprise huh?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, I bought them in Canterlot last month and well I never had a good opportunity to share it with you all…" Twilight stated with a grin and completed: "until now."

"Well ah sometimes enjoy a good hard cider but wine is pretty good too." Applejack said.

"I never had tried wine before. Is it sweet?" Pinkie asked eagerly.

"Actually… it depends, I do prefer the drier wines but I got one that has more residual sugar in it. so yeah… it is kind of sweetish." Twilight answered.

"Well I wanna try the sweet one first!" Pinkie exclaimed. The simple mention of a sugary drink was enough to her hyper.

With a twist of magic, Twilight popped the corks out of the bottles and set them down on the table. Pouring each pony's choice of wine into their glass, Twilight sent the bottles around the table before finally filling her own.

She then levitated her glass and offered a toast. "To friendship and to a wonderful evening of fun!"

All of them tapped their glasses lightly against each other's and took a sip, except for Pinkie Pie who instead seemed to drain half the glass; but the group tactfully decided to not bother the yellow pegasus about it.

"Oh this IS sweet" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"It's sweet but… bitter at the same time…" Rainbow said unable to pin down exactly how it tasted..

Twilight went to the kitchen and brought some hay fries and appetizers to her friends, and everyone started eating and was chatting about their days, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy on the other hand weren't eating as much but instead were on their second glass of wine.

The librarian mare eventually had to bring two more bottles after Fluttershy and Pinkie drank most of the two that were on the table.

"Hey, I feel funny. It's like the warm fuzzies but a lot more silly" Pinkie said a little groggily.

"Well Pinkie you're probably drunk. You did just drink almost an entire bottle of wine on and empty stomach." Twilight said.

"Drunk? What's drunk?"

Twilight looked to the pink mare with a serious face and said: "You don't know what this means?"

Pinkie looked to both sides as if searching for something and answered: "No…"

"Well… when you drink too much you usually get drunk… you feel a little dizzy and it usually makes you a little more… erm… happier you know? Due to the alcohol."

"It is my first try time at alcoholic drinks hehehe I feel like I can do anything! It's weird… but it's good… but now I am sleepy… actually… I don't know what I am feeling…" she had now a serious look in her face as she said to Twilight: "but Twilight… are you trying some kind of new spell?"

"No… why do you ask?"

"Because I see two of everypony here" Pinkie said pointing to several spots in the room.

The rest of the group burst in laughter, Pinkie joined them as well although she didn't know what they were laughing at.

"So are you going to answer me?"

"Pinkie you are like this because you overdid it. You drank too much." Rarity said this time.

"Oh I see… it is me or Fluttershy is really sleeping?" the pink pony asked pointing to the mentioned pegasus.

"She sure is" Applejack said between giggles.

"Oh she already slept…we haven't done half of the things I had planned." Twilight said with a sad tone to her voice.

"Somepony here is far away as well…" Applejack pointed to Pinkie that was snoring loudly.

"Is everypony feeling tired already? Aw come on…" Twilight asked disappointed that some of her friends would miss out on the rest of the fun she had planned. .

"I think you should have drunk us up after the things you planned dear" Rarity said.

"Yeah… well… at least we had a nice chat don't you think? Let me carry those two upstairs… How about we sleep then?" Twilight said rather sadly "It's a shame that it didn't go liek I had planned"

"Don't worry dear, we still had a nice time together" Rarity said.

"And this wine is awesome! It was very nice of you to share it with us Twilight!" Rainbow added, slurring her 's' a bit..

"Well, at least you all liked the wine. But I suppose it's still technically a sleepover considering how Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie just passed out." the lavender unicorn said rather crestfallen.

After cleaning up from dinner, everyone went upstairs where Spike had arranged a couple extra mattresses on the floor. After they all settled in, Twilight turned off the lights.

"Good night everypony!" Twilight said.

"Good night!" mumbled the three others that were still awake.

The room fell completely silent except from the soft breathing noises and the occasional snore from Pinkie Pie.

Rarity tossed and turned in her bed trying to sleep but it was useless; she just couldn't get sleep to come. Gloomily she started thinking again in the subject that she had begun to fear the most: love.

It was starting to eat at her, the feeling of loneliness and that even though she had good friends that she could rely on, there was an empty hole in her heart that nopony could fill.

'Maybe I'll go outside and get some fresh air' she thought.

As Rarity headed towards the front door, a light clinking noise echoed through the air. The fashionista perked her ear up to listen better, as the sound repeated several other times. 'I think it's coming from the basement' she wondered her curiosity piqued.

The white mare went down to the basement and to her surprise, she found Rainbow Dash trying to open a bottle of wine with her teeth.

Rainbow, blissfully unaware of Rarity's entrance, was totally focused on the bottle at hoof. The unicorn decided to surprise thePegasus, so she snuck behind her and whispered: "Do you normally sneak into your friend's basements to get their alcohol?"

A very startled Rainbow Dash jumped in place almost dropping the bottle in the ground with fright but she managed to catch it in her hooves.

"Uh, I was just er... just taking a look at this… um… completely mystery bottle I have never seen before?" the pegasus nervously stammered trying to hide her embarrassment at being caught in the act.

Rarity just took the bottle with her and telekinetically opened it, then levitated it back to Rainbow's hooves.

"You're not going to tell Twilight right away and start lecturing me for trying to drink this without her permission?" Rainbow asked confused.

Rarity waved a hoof in dismiss and said: "Actually… I am going to join you."

"You… are?" Rainbow asked even more confused.

Rarity took the bottle back and drank directly from it downing about a quarter of the bottle; Rainbow stared at her friend open mouthed.

"Yes I am" Rarity answered, she looked to the ground with a slight hint of sadness and added: "I'm feeling a little down you know?"

"Oh… what's bothering you?"

"Well I- wait… you are actually going to listen to me talking about my bad relationship experiences?" Rarity asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, If it's bad enough that you are helping me drink our friend's booze while she is sleeping I'd might as well" Rainbow took the bottle from Rarity' hooves and drank a big gulp.

"So grab another bottle, and let's head to the living room…"

"Okay then"

After settling around the dinner table, Rarity began: "Well, I have been having some real problems with my last couple relationships…"

"Let me guess. Your date kept his eyes on your plot than actually listening to you and caring right?" Rainbow said.

"Well…to put it crudely, yes haha"

Rarity took another sip from the bottle that they were sharing and continued: "I am tired of chasing after love… I think that maybe I should wait it to come to me you know?"

"Hmm… maybe you're seeking it at the wrong places?"

"You may be right dear Rainbow but I don't think that's the case… actually I don't even know what's the reason of it… I think that nopony will REALLY love me…" tears started to form into Rarity's eyes.

Rainbow put a hoof into the white unicorn's cheek and said: "Oh come on Rarity! You're beautiful and you are a reliable pony… why someone wouldn't love you?"

"Ha you're saying it just because you're drunk!" Rarity half joked.

"No I'm not, I really mean it" Rainbow assured.

Rarity felt a strange feeling into her stomach like when a nice looking stallion glance at her, she felt flattered and important.

"You… really think that I am beautiful?" she asked, curious about where Rainbow was going with this.

Taking a large sip of the wine Dash replied "Yes… and sexy too…" Rainbow said blushing furiously. Rarity also blushed from her friends compliment.

"Oh my, Rainbow… thank you… I guess"

"You know, I think that love can come from anywhere… it doesn't matter whether it's a mare or stallion… it just comes and you know when it comes…"

"Have you ever… loved?"

"Not until recently."

"How recently?" Rarity said with a mix of fear and excitement.

"Well ever since I met you actually. I can't hide that I always looked and you and hey… how could I say about your beauty without noticing that you have some many other qualities… you're an awesome tailor, you're a caring sister…" Rarity put a hoof to Rainbow's mouth.

"Now you're really drunk." Rarity said.

"No I'm not… what I need to do to prove to you that I am not joking?" Rainbow asked.

Rarity more than understood her friend's hint, her mind started racing toward places that she never thought. Time seemed to stop as she pondered over her friend's words. 'Rainbow is right… love come from anywhere… why not from a friend?' she argued in self-monologue.

Understanding that Rarity was deep in thought trying to figure out her feeling, Rainbow simply scooted closer to rarity and put a foreleg across the unicorn's shoulders without saying anything.

Still deep in thought Rarity pondered on this new opportunity that had opened up for her. 'She has saved my life several times. Although she had her mistakes she IS the Element of Loyalty, so I don't have to worry about her cheating on me or leaving me for another pony. I also can't deny that her mane is gorgeous when she takes the time to brush and take care of it. Should I give it a try?' she continued thinking until Rainbow derailed her train of thought.

"So, is that a 'Yes Rainbow, you're awesome and lets be marefriends forever!', or are you still on the fence about it?"

Rarity chuckled a little as the way her brash friend had summed up her feelings.

'What I have to lose after all? Her friendship? Maybe, it's just that I have never felt like this before. it must be the alcohol in my bloodstream.' She looked back into Rainbow's eyes, her vibrant fuchsia retinas almost glowing the dark room, as if inviting her to drown herself into them. 'Maybe I have really found what I was looking for… maybe she IS the one that I am looking for. But this is so sudden, why I have never thought of it before?'

"So?" the Pegasus insisted getting a little impatient.

'What to do Rarity? What to do?! How come I feel so attracted to my friend, her athletic body, her careless way of living, those eyes…' she looked into Rainbow's semi-opened lips, inviting her to kiss the rainbow-maned pegasus: 'That's it…'

Rarity was gathering all the courage to she had to say her next words. Despite her luck lately she was going to try to go for it. 'It's now or never…'

She leant close to Rainbow and whispered. "Kiss me."

Rarity closed her eyes and waited for Rainbow to come closer and as she expected she felt the cyan pegasus' soft lips touching into hers; Rarity was shaking, she had never felt so nervous in all her life. She pressed her lips strongly against her friends, as Rainbow passed her hoof to the back of Rarity's head, and began to caress her purple mane softly. 'How can she be so gentle and strong at the same time' Rarity thought.

Rainbow understood Rarity's delight as she noticed a sharp inhale from her when she caressed her mane. Rainbow couldn't contain herself and opened her mouth and pressed her tongue into her friend's lips asking for entrance which Rarity allowed with joy.

The unicorn shivered from the sudden feeling of Rainbow's tongue savoring hers and exploring her mouth. Rarity enjoyed the taste of it, and she wanted more. She pressed even harder and left out a soft moan; both mares fell to floor side by side, not wanting to disconnect their kiss for a single moment.

Rarity started wrestling with Rainbow's tongue with more wish making the cyan pegasus let out a soft moan as well. The white unicorn's breath was fast and short, she couldn't resist anymore and disconnected from Rainbow's lips.

She sat in her haunches panting heavily for the lack of air; Rainbow came closer, embracing her with her hooves, looked into the unicorn eyes and said with a sly grin in her face: "Am I THAT good or what!"

"Oh… don't be… such a tease… Dash." Rarity said between her quick breathing.

"hahaha you're not too bad yourself?" Rainbow insisted in the subject.

"Oh yeah?! Huh… " the white mare looked to the ground and added: "Are we going to remember this tomorrow morning?"

"I hope so…" Rainbow added.

Rarity embraced Rainbow as well in a tight hug and said: "If we don't work out you promise that we'll still be friends?"

"Of course Rarity… of course."

They lay down on top of the cushions side by side with Rarity pressing her face into Rainbow's neck, feeling and indescribable fragrance entering her nostrils; he smiled widely.

"Sorry but… *yawn* I am feeling so sleepy." Rarity said.

"Me too."

"Do you care if I sleep here?"

"Actually… I would love if you did it."

Rarity nuzzled Rainbow's neck with her muzzle and added: "Sweet dreams Dash."

"With you next to me, I will" Rainbow said with a joyful smile.

Both slept in loving embrace and for the whole night, Rarity never felt so good.

"Hey what are these two doing here?" a voice asked.

"Ah don't know" another one answered.

"Hey that WAS my… wine?" another one asked.

'Oh what is all this ruckus about?' Rarity mind was drifting back from her slumber only to find the thick feeling of a massive headache begin to take over. She opened her eyes to see four confused faces and two cyan hooves embracing her from behind, realization struck into her.

"Good morning… to both of you?" Twilight asked.

Rarity felt a soft movement in her backside and she noticed a soft breathing in her neck; Rainbow seemed to be still sleeping.

"Uh, Good… morning?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Discovery**

**Chapter 03**

Rarity had never seen her friends look so terribly awkward in all her years of knowing them.

Watching them stare at her and Rainbow on the floor, she began to feel insecure and that they might disapprove of her.

'Disapprove of what? Well other than getting drunk of your friends booze when she isn't looking and making out and sleeping next to one of your friends that is.' Suddenly the enormity of what she did last night hit her. 'wait, I kissed Rainbow last night. Oh dear Celsetia, what have I done?!' she thought frantically.

Suddenly, the pegasus cuddled up behind her let out an almost inaudible mumble: "It's morning already?"

Rarity started to panic: "Why have I done? Do I even like her or was it just the alcoho? Oh I need to stop drowning my sorrows in booze, I don't even want to remember what happened last time. oh dear' she thought.

"So um…" Twilight began.

"ARE YOU TWO MAREFRIENDS?" Pinkie Pie Shouted exuberantly while hopping around the couple..

"Ugh, what are you all yelling at?" Rainbow said removing one of her hooves from under Rarity's back: "Oh my hoof. You must had slept on top of it Rarity… hehe" Rainbow said shaking her left hoof to try to work some feeling back into it.

Suddenly the white mare got up quickly and looked at Rainbow with absolute despair visible in her eyes. The cyan pegasus asked with concern in her voice: "Are you okay Rarity?"

'I can feel all of them judging me, I need to go hide. Maybe if i just run away and pretend it didn't happen they will all just blame it on the fact that I was drunk. This is not a thing that you do with friends and besides, you don't even know if you really like Rainbow THAT way… or do I?'

"Rarity, are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"No I am not okay…" Rarity burst through her friends heading directly to the front door "I AM SO SORRY RAINBOW!" was all that they heard before the door slammed shut behind the fleeing unicorn.

All the doors and windows in the botique were locked. Only the sound of sobs could be heard from the Carousel Boutique whereabouts. Rarity was locked in her room crying for what? Hours? Actually it was minutes, but to Rarity it seemed like hours.

A knock at her door took her attention, a voice calling to her from downstairs: "Rarity what happened? Why did you leave us like that?"

Rarity didn't answer; she held in her tears in hopes that whoever was downstairs would think she was away.

"You aren't going to come down here, then i'll force myself in upstairs!" Rainbow yelled.

The white mare entered in a panic state, she didn't wanted by any means to see anypony, exclusively Rainbow. She came to her window to close the shutters, but it was too late, Rainbow broke through and entered in the unicorn's bedroom before Rarity was even out of bed.

"So… what do you have to say for yourself?" Rainbow asked angrily.

"I don't want to talk to anypony now Rainbow Dash! Just leave me alone!" Rarity sank back into her bed, burying her face in the pillow.

"It didn't mean anything to you, did it? I was pouring out my heart to you, I told you that I wanted you to be more than a friend and I thought you wanted the same! Why did you do this to me?"

The unicorn haven't answered nor moved.

"You're not going to say anything now? Not after you ran out on me in front of you friends?!"

"I don't know Rainbow… I just don't know…" Rarity mumbled into her tear-filled pillow.

"Don't know what?"

"I just don't know if I really like you that way. I mean… I was desperate for anypony to love me so when you offered yours I kind of… acted by my instincts you know and took it to fill that void."

"So it meant nothing to you?"

"Rainbow, please go… I have a lot to think over this"

"C'mon, we can start this over, why don't we go on a date or something?"

"I don't know…"

"So you're just going to pretend that nothing happened between us and bury yourself into a long-term depression? Not even Fluttershy is this indecisive about her feelings!"

Rarity let out a contained sob.

"So it really didn't mean anything to you… I understand now."

"Please Rainbow, please don't assume…"

"Assume!? It is pretty clear to me that you don't…"

"I just don't want to put our friendship at risk Rainbow…" Rarity said with a pitiful voice.

Rainbow seemed touched for a moment by the mare's words; she lowered her head and said: "I'm afraid to say that you already put our friendship at risk last night Rarity. I may seem like the pony that isn't afraid to say what i want and stuff but… I have my own issues with love as well."

Rarity removed her face from her pillow and looked at Rainbow.

"I always want to look cool and awesome all the time, but I just use my ego to hide my insecurities. For instance, you may have noticed that I don't take rejection or failure easily.

The alcohol last night just helped me get over those insecurities for once. I want to be with you Rarity, and you broke my heart earlier when you ran out on everyone in the library" she choked out with a sob.

The white mare could see Rainbow's eyes glowing from the refraction of light that the tears in her friend's eyes produced. The room fell in the most painful silence broken only by the sounds of Rainbow crying on her friend's bed. Rarity sat there for a moment, before she spoke.

"Rainbow…"

"W-what?" Rainbow said between silent sobs.

"I'll go on a date with you."

Rainbow raised her head again, looking with teary eyes at Rarity.

"And I promise that I will really think about us. I am just so confused, this was all too sudden. Please, I just need a little patience from you…"

The rainbow-maned pegasus sat in silence as Rarity continued: "And that kiss really meant something, I am sure of it. I just don't know what to make of it" Rarity got up from her bed and came closer to pegasus; Rainbow still hadn't moved a single muscle.

The white mare nuzzled Rainbow's neck with her muzzle and hugged her gently; soon Rainbow leaned over hugged Rarity tightly back.

"Thank you Rarity. Just please be sure on what you're doing so you don't hurt anypony feelings okay?"

"Ok, dear" Rarity said "so… where are we going on our date now?" the unicorn added wiping a tear of Rainbow's cheek with her hoof.

"I don't know… would you prefer something in the afternoon or at night?"

"a nice would be romantic"

"Hmm, the Ponyville Cafe is open relatively late. How does tomorrow at eight o'clock sound to you?"

"Sounds fabulous, I'll meet you there."

"Care if I pick you up here at seven thirty?"

"That would be wonderful. "

"Dear Rarity, there are so many things that you don't know about me yet… haven't you heard the saying: 'never judge a book by its cover'?"

Rarity chuckled at Rainbow's words and freed her friend from her hug.

"Well I gotta go, I have a sky to clean up."

Rarity was about to say goodbye when the pegasus took her by surprise, giving a her quick kiss in her lips and flying away through the window. She watched the pegasus disappearing in the cloudy sky open-mouthed; her cheeks blushing a vibrant crimson.

"Oh Rainbow you're so bold…" She muttered to herself with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discovery**

**Chapter 04**

"Well Rarity… there's no turning back… you started it, you end it" Rarity said to herself while sewing "I need to sort my feelings, why have I felt so desired by her?" she shook her head and added: "That's because she desires you Rarity."

She stopped her work and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"That was the craziest thing I had ever done… it never happened before to me to get so attracted to mare even though I still don't feel really certain about it… Maybe I could talk to one of my friends… All this wondering and confusion is bothering me…"

She thought about who could be of any help to her and decided: "I'll go talk to Fluttershy, after all she knows Rainbow for more time than everypony else."

As she decided where to go, she didn't waste any time and headed to Fluttershy's cottage, formulating questions in her head to ask to the shy pegasus.

Knocking in the door several times, soon Fluttershy opened the door with a rather surprised look to Rarity.

"Oh Rarity… um… how you're doing? Eer... anything I can help you with?"

"Hello Fluttershy I am doing okay and yes… I want to talk to you about something very important."

"Oh okay then… come on in."

Rarity entered and sat at Fluttershy's couch, she patted the other side of it suggesting to the yellow mare to sit as well. Fluttershy got the hint and sat beside her friend; Rarity looked into the pegasus eyes and said.

"Well Fluttershy you may know why I am here"

Fluttershy seemed got somewhat uncomfortable since she knew what her friend was talking about.

"So I would like to talk to you about Rainbow Dash and… you know…"

"I understand…"

"Okay… aaamm. Rainbow and I had…" at this point Rarity cheeks blushed strongly "we had kissed yesterday…"

Fluttershy gasped lightly and blushed as well.

"I don't know what to do… I never had thought on her THAT way, it was all so sudden that I didn't thought over the subject before kissing her… now I am afraid that I may not feel the same way as she does about me…"

"Well Rarity I… don't want to make Rainbow sad with me by telling you this but… "She has liked you for some time..."

"She has?"

"Yeah… even though you may think differently, she really appreciates you…"

"Well I may add that I had done some bad things to her but she had done bad things to me as well… I needed three days to come back to Ponyville with Pinkie Pie talking non-stop… I like Pinkie but that was too much to me…"

"But haven't you considered that she may be sorry about it, but her pride doesn't let her tell it to you?"

"Indeed… she is really proud of herself… she had come to my home this morning after I… left you all… she proposed me a date and I accepted it."

"So you may feel the same way about her.'

"Probably… I may figure it out tomorrow" Rarity gave a soft chuckle to her friend.

"I hope you two work out Rarity… Rainbow talked several times about you with me…"

"What she had said to you?"

"Oh sorry Rarity but I can't say it…" Fluttershy said in a lower volume.

"Sorry dear Fluttershy but I am so curious… don't worry you don't have to tell me… I am going home now, I have a big order that I need to work on"

"Okay then but please Rarity… don't take a big step without thinking on Rainbow's feelings first okay?"

"I will keep that in mind. Bye Fluttershy, have a good day." Rarity was going towards the front door, she stopped several hooves from it and added: "And sorry for leaving you girls like that earlier today."

"Not a problem Rarity…"

"Thanks…"

Rarity left her friend's house and went back home to work, after a long day of drawing and sewing the night had arrived, the full moon rising like a spotlight in the sky giving an beautiful taste of silver into Rarity's bedroom. She had finished her work for the day and was lying in bed, waiting for sleep.

'I hope everything to go well tomorrow…'

* * *

She opened her eyes to be granted with the beautiful moonlight bathing her room.

'I can't deny that she is pretty… especially those lovely eyes… oh those eyes, they make me felt warm and safe for some reason…' she sat in the bed and looked to the window: 'she is brave… carefree…' she started to remember what had happened last night and added to her thoughts: 'and certainly passionate.'

Rarity's breath cut short for a brief moment at the last part of her brainstorm, but something got her attention, something taht seemed like a feather was lying in the floor next to her window. Rarity got up to see what it was, she narrowed her eyes to see better into the dim-lit room.

"It is a feather."

Rarity took the feather with her magic and levitated it closer to window to let it be better illuminated; so she could take a better look at it.

"Rainbow Dash… do I really love you?"

She went back to bed with the feather still in her grasp, the cyan feather was floating into her front. She caressed it with her hoof and rubbed it against her face.

"It is surely soft…"

Rarity imagined herself into being hugged by Rainbow, the pegasus' fragrant coat and mane, her hooves caressing the rainbow-maned pegasus' wings caressing every feather feeling their gentleness. Reality struck her as she realized where her mind was drifting to: "I better get some sleep…"

The unicorn put the feather on top of her nightstand and soon she was sleeping.

The morning came as always, peaceful and simple. A simple bath, a simple breakfast and a simple work, what the night had to offer would be something out of simple to Rarity. She was eager and fearful at the same time, wondering how her date would be.

Her work done, the clock was reaching the seven hours mark. Rarity decided not to dress up since it was a simple place where they were going so she felt satisfied after a few brushes in her mane and tail, styling it as usual.

Fifteen minutes passed away but it somewhat seemed like thirty minutes, she was at her living room sitting in her couch watching the clock ticking, too slow in her point of view.

Finally, seven and half have arrived. Rarity's anxiousness was even higher than ever when finally she heard somepony knocking at the door; probably Rainbow Dash.

She opened the door and almost let out a gasp, Rainbow was undressed like Rarity and her mane was as usual, but her mane and tail colors were vivid than never, she had a cyan ribbon tied at the end of her tail giving an beautiful but at the same time, meek touch to her appearance.

Rarity looked her up and down without caring if Rainbow was noticing it or not. She then finally landed her eyes at the pegasus' eyes, open-mouthed from her appearance.

Rainbow finally said: "So… let's go?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Discovery**

**Chapter 05**

"Of course dear." Rarity awed.

As both of the mares left for the café, the full moon illuminated the path downtown. Once they were about halfway there, Rainbow suddenly broke the silence: "sooo… I noticed how you were looking at me when you opened the door." she said with a sly grin

Rarity blushed: "Well Rainbow, I must say that you look dazzling this evening. Have you done something to your mane? It looks brighter"

"I'ts not that I did anything different" Rainbow suddenly came closer

to Rarity's ear and whispered "It's just that you never noticed"

The white mare thought over Rainbow words 'I must admit that she is right, I am starting to look at her with different eyes"

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable dear, but you know how I am when I see something that attracts my eye" Rarity replied.

"Haha so you're admitting that I am attractive huh?"

"No… I meant… I..." Rarity stammered.

"I know what you meant… I was just teasing you." Rainbow made a dramatic pause before adding: "or I wasn't?"

After another bout of silence, they arrived at their destination.

"So, we're here." Rainbow stopped and turned to Rarity: "would you rather sit outside? It's not too cold yet, and there is no rain scheduled for today."

"I tend to eat indoors where the lighting is better, but I see no problem sitting outside. This evening is absolutely gorgeous."

"Sounds good then"

They had chosen a table to sit at and were waiting for the attendant to come and take their order. The place was almost empty, just both mares and two other ponies were in the outside area. Soon enough, a white unicorn stallion with a tuxedo arrived with a notepad being hold by magic.

"What would you ladies like to order tonight?" he asked politely.

"Hmmm… are you hungry Rarity?" Rainbow asked.

"Actually no. I had a rather large lunch, so I'm not too hungry."

"Me too. How does a milkshake sound to you?"

"That sounds fantastic! I would like a simple dark chocolate milkshake please" Rarity told the waiter.

"And I want the same as hers but with some mint please" Rainbow said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Once the waiter left the mares alone, Rarity looked at Rainbow and said: "I see you like to mix flavors huh?"

"Heh, my name is Rainbow for a reason. I like to mix things. Different flavors or colors I try anything that is different."

The waiter came back with their milkshakes; Rainbow didn't lose any time and paid for both orders before Rarity could even think about paying.

"Oh Rainbow you don't need to pay mine, I brought some bits with me." Rarity said.

"Don't worry about it. I am the one who invited you, so I will pay" Rainbow winked at Rarity with a joyful smile.

"Well if you insist."

Both mares took a sip of their drinks as Rarity turned back to the previous subject: "In this case I have to disagree with you, I prefer to savor flavors individually and… oh no…" Rarity stopped mid-sentence with a worried look in her face.

"What is it Rarity? Did you see a ghost or something?

"Oh ummm… it's kind like this… well ummm..."

"What's bothering you Ra…" Rainbow was cut short by a male voice coming from behind her.

"Well well well… look what we have here, looks like miss Rarity is enjoying the night huh? So tell me, how life have been after you dumped me?" a navy blue colored pegasus stallion asked mockingly.

"Uh well I…" Rarity stammered.

Rainbow turned to face the stallion with disdain in her eyes as she said:

"And who do you think you are to talk to her this way?"

"Oh don't worry about me; I am just one of the thousands of stallions that this wench here went out with. Care to stay and chat for a bit?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER!?" hollered Rainbow as she got out of her seat.

Rarity got up as well and put a hoof into Rainbow's shoulder: "Leave him to me Rainbow."

"But…"

Soon, a second pegasus stallion came closer to the group of ponies: "So what we do we have here?"

"Remember of the mare I told ya about earlier?"

"Oh the one that has been with everypony in town?"

"Haha that's the one… looks like she just got tired of riding every stallion in town and decided to go after mares now."

The navy colored stallion put a hoof harshly into Rarity's cheek and said: "Look at this pretty face, can you believe that she has already made out with almost all the stallions in Ponyville?"

"Well, if you insist on being rude and tossing accusations about me, l politely ask you to leave while I am still civil. I wouldn't want to make a mess after all" Rarity said.

"Or you could just come with us so we can get some fun. You wouldn't want anypony to get hurt now would ya?"

Rainbow couldn't contain her anger anymore and knocked the stallion's hoof off of Rarity's cheek: "I suggest YOU and your friend should get out of here before anypony gets hurt!"

"Rainbow, please don't stoop down to their level."

"Yeah Rainbow why don't you get lost… or you want to have some fun with us too?" The stallion pulled a concealed knife out from under his wing with his mouth and looked over at Rainbow.

Rarity's mouth suddenly dried out in fear, and her hind and forelegs started to tremble. Having a weapon changed the dynamics completely. A deep and tense silence took place. Rainbow's eyes were bloodshot with anger; but shee took a deep breath, lowered her head and slowly began to trot away.

Rarity's mind started racing: 'Is Rainbow abandoning me?'

"That's what I thought…" the stallion muttered around the knife as his friend grabbed and stunned Rarity by the hoof and tossed her over his

back.

'Should I feel mad at her, what can I do? I am defenseless now… Rainbow, I can't believe that you're not going to do anything…" Rarity thought frantically, she was about to start screaming to try to call for help, but suddenly the navy stallion left out a loud gasp as the dagger fell to the ground.

As the other stallion stood mouth agape by Rarity's side, the navy pegasus fell to the floor and curled up into a fetal position, eyes watering in pain. Rainbow had bucked him directly into his most sensitive area. The navy pegasus's friend let Rarity out of his grasp at this moment.

"So… do you want to go next?" Rainbow asked straightforwardly.

"Uh no… um I..." the stallion started stammering while he tried to back out of the café.

"Then get the buck out of here NOW!"

The pegasus galloped away as fast as he could until he disappeared into the dimly-lit streets.

Rarity started trotting towards the open field with her head down, Rainbow ran after her.

"Hey Rarity what's wrong? It's over now."

"I am sorry Rainbow…" Rarity reached a small cliff and sat in, out of the café's lights.

"Of what?"

"I am such a horrible pony

"Why? Was what that idiot said true?" Rainbow asked confused.

"No of course not I am still…"

"Still?"

"*mumble*"

"What?"

"*mumble* mum…"

"Ok, you are going to have to talk a bit louder if you want me to hear you." said Rainbow.

"I am still a virgin ok?"

"Oh so why are you…" Rainbow was cut mid-sentence by Rarity hugging her with both forehooves.

"I am sorry to have put you in this situation."

"Hey don't worry; they needed that after all don't you think?"

"I guess so… but I just wanted this evening to be perfect… I have been so anxious about it ever since I accepted your offer."

"Rarity…" Rainbow sat in front of Rarity and placed a hoof in her cheek "don't worry… I bet that you thought that I would let you down didn't you?"

Rarity gave out a chuckle and answered: "Yes I did."

"You know that I never let my friends down… or in this case… the one that I love."

"Lo… love?" The white unicorn stammered.

"Come on Rarity, I have known you for a long time, and even though we had our problems in the past it should be clear to you at this point that I like you more than a friend."

"You hadn't told me earlier because you were afraid of my disapproval right?"

"Exactly…" Rainbow gave out a sigh and continued: "I always feared that if I had shown my feelings for you earlier, we wouldn't be friends anymore. So I decided to leave it as it was but then… and that night I just couldn't contain myself anymore."

"Everypony fears denial Dash."

A somewhat awkward silence stood between both mares from several minutes until Rainbow asked: "So I guess you want to go home now right?"

"I guess… but first there is something I still want to do."

"Okay then, what do you want to…" Rainbow couldn't finish her sentence.

Rarity suddenly kissed Rainbow tenderly without any warning, and the

rainbow-maned pegasus left out a muffled moan as Rarity invaded Rainbow's mouth with her tongue. The pegasus pressed herself towards Rarity until the unicorn laid on the ground with Rainbow on top of her, their bellies touching.

Rarity soon broke the kiss and looked with starry eyes at Rainbow.

"Now you… got me by surprise…" Rainbow said, still astonished at what just happened.

Rarity left out a delightful laugh and said: "Care to walk me home?"

"No problem."

Rainbow walked Rarity back to her home, gave her a quick goodbye kiss and flew back home with a happy grin in her face

As Rarity went to her bed, she looked at the feather on her nightstand and said to herself: "Looks like you are the lucky one now". Then she covered herself and peacefully drifted off to sleep dreaming of a certain rainbow-maned pony who stole her heart…

THE END?

**A.N.: This story is not over yet :D the Looking for Love series continues, stay tuned to my page in FIMfiction for news about it ;) (to who that don't know yet, my name is LuMe at FIMfiction)**


End file.
